Standard therapy for decompensated heart failure include intravenous duiretics, digoxin, other intravenous inotropes such as Dobutamine and Ace inhibitors. To gain optimum relief from the symptoms of heart failure these medications may have to be given in higher doses or in combination. This study will evaluate further the efficacy and safety of Natrecor hBNP in the treatment of decompensated congestive heart failure requiring inpatient intravenous treatment.